1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to detecting failures in electronic products, and more specifically relates to ways of indicating failures of an electronic product.
2. Background Art
Failures in an electronic product may be difficult to diagnose. When a product fails, a technician typically performs some action to diagnose the failure, and the failed product may then be tested further after it is returned. Current methods for documenting failures use either paper that is attached to a failed electronic product, or send failure information to a database which can then be retrieved later as needed. Both of these methods suffer from potential human errors caused by the technician that diagnoses the problem entering incorrect or incomplete information, and may require the technician that receives the paper or database failure information to perform further tests or to perform data mining and analysis of the failure information. Without a way to automate the process of identifying failed parts and acting on the failure information, the electronics industry will continue to suffer the drawbacks of known inefficient and error-prone methods for documenting failure of an electronic product.